hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:YE
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hurricane Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SkyFury (Talk) 16:10, July 1, 2010 Help! The Atlantic forum just went crazy! Hi YE, there was a major incident on the Atlantic forum. The page has been destroyed just because of an edit conflict. I have no idea how to undo this big of a mess, so I need someone to help. Hurricane Andrew (aka Andrew 444) 18:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. Hurricane Andrew (aka Andrew 444) 20:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Something wild The whole forums are now centered...not sure why. :Not anymore. (CobraStrike left the above message, BTW) --HurricaneMaker99 22:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) My forum post Hey, I didn't mess up the 2011 hurricane season forum page, the page messed itself up. With this newfangled formatting, whenever there's an edit conflict, the page has a seizure and defaults to old fashioned html. Drives me crazy. Please don't accuse me off messing it up. All I did was edit the page. If you want the page to quit screwing up, talk to the idiots who programmed this new format. And thanks for erasing my post, I really appreciate it. Fortunately, I was able to recover it in the history. I'm not going to make the mistake of blaming you for the programmers' mistakes/idiocy, but I will ask you to be more careful when fixing the page whenever it screws up. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 08:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Sock Puppetry People have noticed you are trying to impersonate me. We have all saw the edits.' HurricaneOwen99 02:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC)' Hold on Owen, YE was impersonate Kierant676.Cyclone10Talk 02:20, November 23, 2011 (UTC)' Ohhh...I read it misscorrectly. When he said, Yes i am still alive, sounds like he's impersonating me also. 'HurricaneOwen99 02:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC' :Wtf, you guys are going a bit out of control here. I see absolutely no evidence of sock puppetry going on here, and if you want to accuse me of being one, then you may. Tell me when I care. Yqt1001 02:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :This is why i'm departing this wiki. People are trying to be others. There's absolutley no reason it should be going on in the first place. 'HurricaneOwen99 02:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC)' ::I was not trying to impersonate anyone. HO99, the key word is I. I said"I am still alive" was not relevant to anything. I all, I agree with Yqt. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 03:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Deletion I'm starting to think that your keep targeting me for whenever you think I'm doing something wrong. You do understand that this is a FREE editing community and that users can edit and change it to whatever they want to. Plus, this is a different website, and since this Wiki is called "Hurricane Wiki", then it has the responsibility of providing all information about hurricanes, historic hurricanes, and even seasons. Unless you think that improving the Wiki is bad, i don't see a reason for deletion. There may be another website that has the same information, but that doesn't mean that it can't be displayed here. STO12 (talk) 02:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have been block for 24 hours because you have violated the 4-revert rule. You can contest this block by replying on your user talk.Isaac829 03:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC)